User blog:Nimbus.69/Random write-ups
I got SOOOOOOOOOO BORED. Tamera tries to help Trunks This is basically Tamera during the Cell games after Trunks got killed blablabla I warn you; this is pretty sad I don't know why, but Trunks death and Vegeta's reaction has been stuck in mah head all night :P ~ Then, without any sort of sudden warning, a huge cloud of smoke and incredible power was felt behind them. “Wh-What the hell?!” Piccolo cried, turning around. A huge cloud of dust and electricity was behind them, carrying with it an unimaginable power of Chi. “No…this…this Chi…!!!” Vegeta cried. "What IS that?!” Trunks yelled. “No, he’s back!!” Tamera cried. And then, without any other warning, a beam of death was shot from the cloud. The beam swept through the crowd, and hit the most unlikely victim. The person it hit was Trunks. The young man flew back, a giant hole in his chest slathering out blood onto the dirty battlefield. Cell had shot him in the chest in front of everyone, including his father and close friend. "TRUNKS-SAMA!!” Tamera screamed, running to her friend. She ran over to his side, shocked and unable to speak. “Trunks-sama! You can’t die!! N-No Trunks-sama!” Trunks made no reply, other than the sound of weak dying groaning. “Hold on...!” Tamera said, holding her hands out and gathering her white magic into her palms. “Let me try to heal you!!” She placed the white magic onto the wound and gently tried to make it better. However, all it did was make Trunks cough out even more blood. Tamera flinched back and gasped, realizing that she hurt him more than helped him. “No…” she whispered. “This isn’t happening…it’s not…it’s not...it’s not…” Then, Tamera finally gave in; she finally just closed her eyes and let her tears run. For the first time in so long, she finally just let the rain fall down her face. She finally just let herself out through tears. “Please…don’t die…” Tamera mumbled. She knew the hopelessness; there was no way she could help him now. She felt so useless; all she did was make it worst. All she did was just sit there and let the tears fall. “So, there you have it” Cell concluded. “You can say I’m new and improved. Goku failed, and so have all of you! But I can give you another chance if you wish.” “Another chance?!” ''Tamera thought to herself. ''“No fucking way I would accept that offer after what it did to Trunks!” Gohan looked on in disgust and had had just about enough. He let out a fierce howl to Cell. “Gohan…” Vegeta whispered. “No…” “Of course…” Tamera thought to herself. “Vegeta doesn’t want Gohan to fight Cell. Vegeta wants to kill Cell after what he did to Trunks-sama..." “My father and Trunks died because I was arrogant” Gohan spoke. “I’m your back; now I can avenge them!" “You have a lot to learn boy!” Cell mockingly said. “I’ll make sure you end up just like Goku and Trunks!" Then, a small bit of life came up in Trunks. He suddenly began shaking and groaning louder. “Trunks-sama?!” Tamera cried. “Look!” Kuririn cried. “Trunks is moving! He’s still alive!!” This statement was proven wrong when Trunks puked blood to the other side. Tamera gasped in absolute horror at what she just saw. “Trunks, hang on!!!” Yamucha yelled, running to the fallen comrade. He checked his pulse. “He’s…” “He’s dead…” A burst of sorrow, horror, and anger filled into Tamera as she looked at the body of her friend. She tried to hold back her tears, when she felt someone pat her on the shoulder. “Tamera-chan…” Yamucha said. “Just let it all out…” Tamera made no hesitation; she quickly threw herself into Yamcha’s arms and began crying out loud. “Don’t worry…” Yamucha said, comforting her. “Everything will be alright..." “But-But why?!” Tamera cried. “Why did it have to be…Trunks-sama?! WHY?!” Meh, I'm getting bored so I’ll stop here. Tamera's death (Wrath Of Buu) She sat there, her hands folded and still. Her entire body and mind were focused on one single thing: a sacred prayer to make the holy pearl appear. She understood, however, that if she did this correctly, she wouldn’t return to everyone; her friends, family, and to the person she loved, who she couldn’t even be with after all of this. Even so though, she sat there, ready for anything. Then, she felt a Chi come to her; the Chi of the one she loved; the one who she couldn’t even be with. He flew to her and told her to return. Then, without any warning, something pierced her. Something sharp, painful, and deadly. The blow was delivered by the one who was once her friend. She heard the loved one scream her name in pain and sorrow as the object that pierced her was removed. She felt her body lose all its feeling as she fell into his arms. Her body slowly began glowing; she knew then and there that, even though she would die, her mission in life would be fulfilled. Tears came from his eyes as he begged of her not to go. She understood his pain; she once begged him not to leave her in vain. She looked into the tear swelled eyes of his as she gently smiled. "I’m not afraid…” she spoke. “To die for you…” A look of shock came on his face. She’s not afraid to die if it meant saving everyone. She knew they were better off without her anyway. Then, a sudden feeling of cold and pain came upon her. She looked at her legs and saw them slowly become covered in ice. She knew that there was no turning back now; death began embracing her in a cold painful way. But she felt so happy knowing that her sacrifice would not be in vain. She weakly said one final goodbye to him, and put her hand on his face as the tears came out. Then, she finally felt it; death’s embrace in a peaceful and soft way. She finally let out one last peaceful sigh, and all present on the place of her death felt the soft wind of her presence on their necks. Her hand fell from his face, and as he caught it, the ice covered her entire body and burst out in a golden light. The light of ice glowed brighter than the sun, but slowly faded away as well. A moment of peace. A time of sadness. A lifetime of sorrow. An eternal sacrifice. Her role is done; she will be burdened no more. Farwell Father People (Jimmykiller) we’re getting annoyed that all the write-ups were sad and only about Tamera. SO HERE’S ONE ABOUT GOHAN The boy fell to his knees, knowing he failed his job. He was supposed to kill his enemy, but he let it go too far. He had the chance and he let it slip. He pounded his fist to the ground. There was no way to save the planet now; he was supposed to save it, but he only doomed it. "20 more seconds before I self-destruct!!” the monster laughed, mocking the young warrior. “Damn it!” he cried. He was about to say more swears, when suddenly, his father teleported in front of the beast. “Hey, you’ve done well my son” he said, turning around. "Dad…?” “Take care of your mother for me. Tell her I’m so sorry for how I’ve treated her.” He then realized what his father would do. “No…Dad don’t!!!” “Farewell, my son” his father smiled. Then, he turned his head to the beast, and with his teleportation skills, teleported away. "NO DAD!!!” the boy screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!” the father’s friend screamed. The crowd gasped in horror at what they just saw; the cheery, happy, innocent powerful warrior had given up his life to save them all once more. “He’s…he’s gone” one spoke. “I don’t sense him anymore…” the young boy could only sit in shock, horror, and sadness and what he just saw. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDYYY!” he screamed out. His words echoed out to the world like a wolf’s deep cold howl. He slammed his fist onto the ground, unable to stand himself for what he just did. He failed to protect his father. What would he tell his mother? It was his entire fault…why?! Why didn’t he kill the enemy earlier like he should have?! Why had he been so stupid?! He would never be able to see the face of his father again. Never again would he be able to hear his loud happy laughter in the wooden halls of his house again…never… He had been brought back once…he couldn’t again… Farewell Father… I wrote this entire thing while listening to this the whole time: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zpnx_Jdggz0 I LOVE IT ♥ Category:Blog posts